candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 1,416 (Ball Saga)
B2: B3: Collect 12 Straws |spaces = 149 |spaces2 = B1: 17 B2: 72 B3: 60 |morethan81 = Tick |moves = 72 |score= |type = |previous = 1415 |next = 1417 |candies=1 to }} Difficulty * There's no difficulty passing the 1st board. ** No new candies spawn in the 1st board. ** Making your first two moves in the 1st board, the upper white swirl will change to black ones, making it possible. It is called the Hypothetical Tornado Element Change. * 68 moves are given to handle the other 2 boards. * 6 colors makes the creation of special candies a bit harder. ** and helps you. works across boards and has a range of 1.5 compared to . * The gamepedias in the 2nd board makes it bad. Hence, once it is next to a void apart from its first move, it will fall down. ** Hence they're locked, the given striped candies help you freeing the locks. * Bubblegum in the 2nd board can spread if you don't remove it along with the tangles. They contain fish for help. * You can bring down the ingredients in the 2nd board at move 58 and lower so you can't pass the 2nd board by spending less than 10 moves. * The red juice in the 3rd board makes it impossible to create special candies. But the golden ones in the upper part makes realistic special candies. See Candy Crush Ball Saga/Combinations to learn more about special candy creation under golden juice * The purple teleporters makes it confusing. * Ingredient exists in the 3rd board are also in Sugarcubes to prevent dead zones. ** You need to clear all the cubes since they contain the 12 staws you need to collect. * Ingredients spawn every move here and up to 2 can be here. * Jelly fishes spawn every 3 moves and up to 2 can be. Notes Stars Earning More Stars Basics * Removing a jelly layer gives you 1000 points (180,000 points) * Ingredients are worth 120,000 points (180,000 + 120,000 = 300,000 points) * Straws are given 12,000 points (300,000 + 12,000 = 312,000 points) * 38,000 points are needed to get one star Strategy * Try not to let the gamepedia steal the special candies you made * Rely on cascades on the 2nd board to clear the jelly effectively * Rely on creating special candies in the 3rd board to bring down the ingredients quickly and removing the cubes ** Fire candies will change into normal candies if they touch red juice * Rely on fishes in the last board Spawns Info Gallery L1.416 BS Current-1 Info.png|Small gold squares with the element icon and a number shows that after you make certain moves, it will be converted to that element by the Hypothetical Tornado unless fully destroyed. Trivia * The first board looks like Level 1005 from its predecessor spawning now and additional filters * The 3rd board looks like from without the 5th row * All teleporters are irregular here * This level introduces the quadruple jelly ** 1st board has tutorial with 4 pregiven striped candies * This level does not introduce 1-colored levels, through one color can be seen on the 1st board but through color filters Category:Mixed levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Juice levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Levels with one candy color Category:Levels with single jellies Category:Levels with double jellies Category:Levels with triple jellies Category:Levels with quadruple jellies Category:Levels with irregular teleporters Category:Tutorial levels